


[Podfic] Scotch, the Sixth

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of earlgreytea68's story (part six of the Scotch series).</p><p>
  <i>Lestrade encounters Molly. Oh, and then there's chess.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Scotch, the Sixth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scotch, the Sixth (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337654) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Scotch, the Sixth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/337654)  
**Fandom:** Sherlock (BBC)  
**Pairing:** Mycroft/Lestrade  
**Author:** earlgreytea68  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG  
**Summary:** Lestrade encounters Molly. Oh, and then there's chess.  
**Length:** 17:53  
**Cover Art:** By me. (Manifesty's series cover art is [here](http://podficovers.tumblr.com/post/25015666926/scotch-series-written-by-earlgreytea68-read-by))  
**Music:** none  
**Download:** [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252014022305.zip) | [unzipped MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/Scotch6.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/Scotch6.m4b)

**Notes:** ha HA! I've finally posted the next part. Surprise! As always, thanks to Paraka for hosting my files. Much bowing to Sly for betaing this. And Huzzahs to earlgreytea68 for the cool fic, and letting me record this series.

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
